Sommerfilme2015 1
center Die Blockbuster-Saison ist eingeläutet! So schön das auch ist, möchte ich aber eure grauen Zellen nicht komplett verschrumpeln lassen und euch neben den üblichen Verdächtigen auch zwei wundervolle Indie-Perlen ans Herz legen. Das soll natürlich nicht heißen, dass ich mich nicht auf genmanipulierte Dinos und fluchende Teddybären freue ... Jurassic World 300px|left Kinostart: 11.06.2015 Regie: Colin Trevorrow Darsteller: Chris Pratt, Bryce Dallas Howard 1993 setzte Steven Spielberg mit Jurassic Park neue Maßstäbe für die Verwendung von Spezialeffekten, indem er mit seinen computeranimierten Dinosauriern eine ganze Generation von Kinozuschauern begeisterte und gleichzeitig in Angst und Schrecken versetzte. Der Film war fünf Jahre lang der erfolgreichste aller Zeiten, bis er 1998 von Titanic abgelöst wurde. Nach zwei Fortsetzungen kommt jetzt, 22 Jahre später, der vierte Teil in die Kinos. In Jurassic World scheinen vorerst alle Träume der Wissenschaftler endlich wahrgeworden zu sein. Die Isla Nublar wurde in einen riesigen Freizeitpark verwandelt, wo Zuschauer aus aller Welt die Urtiere betrachten können. Nachdem der Park bei seiner Eröffnung eine absolute Sensation war, gehen die Besucherzahlen nun zurück und die Verantwortlichen brauchen eine neue Attraktion. Dass es vielleicht nicht die beste Idee sein könnte, Kreuzungen zu züchten, bei denen niemand weiß, wie das Ergebnis aussieht, merken die Schlaumeier erst, als eine neue Killermaschine blutdurstig durch den Urwald stapft. Jurassic World scheint alles zu haben, was das Original schon so unvergesslich gemacht hat. Tolle Effekte, eine spannende Handlung, gute Schauspieler und Potenzial für Faszination. Zudem wird Guardians of the Galaxy-Star Chris Pratt hoffentlich für eine gute Portion Humor sorgen. Dass der Film einen ähnlichen Kultcharakter erreichen wird wie Jurassic Park ist natürlich mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dafür fehlt ihm wohl der innovative Charakter. Für einen harmlos-spannenden Kinobesuch scheint er aber bestens geeignet. Victoria 300px|left Kinostart: 11.06.2015 Regie: Sebastian Schipper Darsteller: Laia Costa, Frederick Lau Victoria sorgte dieses Jahr auf der Berlinale vor allem visuell für Aufsehen, denn der 140 Minuten lange Film besteht aus nur einer einzigen Kameraeinstellung und das, obwohl es ziemlich temporeich zur Sache geht. Der norwegische Kameramann Sturla Brandth Grøvlen wurde dann für seine Arbeit auch mit dem silbernen Bären ausgezeichnet – völlig zu Recht, denn seine Methode verkommt nie zu einem stilistischen Gimmick, sondern unterstützt immer die inhaltliche Ebene des Films. Die titelgebende Hauptfigur Victoria ist Spanierin und lebt seit kurzem in Berlin, wo sie in einem Bio-Kaffeeladen arbeitet und nebenbei cool aussieht, mit anderen Worten, ein lupenreines Hipsterleben führt. Das gerät schlagartig aus den Fugen, als sie sich mit einer Gruppe junger Männer aus Berlin einlässt, die nicht nur nett und charmant, sondern auch kriminell sind und plötzlich findet sich Victoria am Steuer eines Fluchtwagens wieder. Gemeinsam mit der Gruppe jagt der Zuschauer durch ein Berlin, in dem die junge Frau noch nicht richtig angekommen ist und von dem die Männer, die dort geboren sind, sich immer mehr entfremdet fühlen. Damit zeichnet der Regisseur Sebastian Schipper ein treffendes Bild von der komplizierten Beziehung, die viele junge Hauptstadt-Bewohner zu ihrer Heimat haben, die sich in einem rasend schnellen Wandel befindet. Ein paar Kürzungen hätten Victoria sicher gut getan, aber das ist ohne Schnitte nun mal unmöglich und letztendlich ein kleines Opfer für das tolle Konzept. Ted 2 300px|left Kinostart: 25.06.2015 Regie: Seth MacFarlane Darsteller: Mark Wahlberg, Amanda Seyfried An Comedy-Multitalent Seth MacFarlane scheiden sich die Geister. Die einen halten ihn für einen humoristisch begnadeten Autor, genialen Sprecher, talentierten Sänger, mittelprächtigen Schauspieler und ihren zukünftigen Ehemann (ich), die anderen finden ihn geschmacklos und peinlich (Tina Fey, viele Zuschauer über 40). Nachdem ich es jahrelang für sein einziges Manko hielt, dass er meine Nummer nicht hat, musste ich das nach dem Fremdschäm-Desaster A Million Ways to Die in the West noch mal überdenken, aber dieser eine Ausfall soll ihm verziehen sein. Jetzt ist der Family Guy-Erfinder mit der Fortsetzung des Überraschungserfolgs rund um den lebendigen Kuschelbär Ted zurück und hat damit hoffentlich zu seinem gewohnten Maß an absurdem Humor zurückgefunden. Auf dem Papier sieht es ganz danach aus: Die Donnerbuddies stehen vor einer neuen Herausforderung, denn Ted will nicht nur heiraten, sondern auch eine Familie gründen. Weil das für ein Stofftier anatomisch schwierig wird, soll John seinen Samen spenden. Doch es gibt noch eine weitere Hürde zu überwinden. Um offiziell Vater werden zu können, muss Ted als reale Person anerkannt werden. Der Kampf um die Menschenrechte des Bären kann beginnen... Minions 300px|left Kinostart: 02.07.2015 Regie: Kyle Balda, Pierre Coffin Darsteller: Sandra Bullock, Jon Hamm (Stimmen) In den erfolgreichen Animationsfilmen Ich - Einfach unverbesserlich und Ich - Einfach unverbesserlich 2 ging es um die Geschichte des Bösewichts und unfreiwilligen Adoptivvaters Gru. Doch die unangefochtenen Stars des Franchises waren dessen kleine Handlanger: Die Minions. Rund um die Horde gelber Bananenfans entstand schnell ein riesiger Fankult und so war niemand überrascht, als Universal 2012 ankündigte, einen eigenen Film mit ihnen zu machen. Minions dreht die Zeit zurück und erzählt die Geschichte dieser Spezies, deren Daseinszweck es ist, mächtigen Bösewichtern zu dienen. Nachdem ihnen zu viele davon (T-Rex, Dracula, Napoleon) vor der Nase weggestorben sind, verkriechen sie sich deprimiert in der Antarktis – bis im Jahr 1968 schließlich drei von ihnen losziehen, um endlich wieder einen Meister zu finden, der ihrem Leben einen Sinn geben kann. Schnell werfen sie ihr Auge auf Scarlet Overkill, eine Femme Fatale, die die Krone der Queen stehlen will. Das klingt ein bisschen willkürlich und generell wird sich zeigen, ob die Drehbuchautoren Nebencharaktere erschaffen konnten, die interessant genug sind, dass die Minions an ihrer Seite glänzen können. Denn letztlich bleiben sie quirlige Außenseiter, deren Witz gerade aus dieser Rolle herrührt. Wir hoffen darauf und schicken ein Gebet zu den Kinogöttern: Bananaaaaaaaaaaaa! It Follows 300px|left Kinostart: 09.07.2015 Regie: David Robert Mitchell Darsteller: Maika Monroe, Lili Sepe, Daniel Zovatto Was gibt es schöneres, als dem Sommer und all diesen Frohnaturen, die er mit seinen Sonnenstrahlen für ein Glas Rhabarberschorle und einen Gemüsekebab aus ihren Löchern hervorlockt, mal für ein paar Stunden zu entfliehen und sich mit den Untiefen des menschlichen Daseins zu beschäftigen, die diese Sunshine Lollipops mit aller Macht zu verstecken versuchen? Richtig: Nichts. Vor allem nicht, wenn man es in Form eines so wunderbar gestrickten Horrorfilms wie It Follows tun kann. Hier kämpft ein Teenager-Mädchen mit einem mysteriösen Dämon, den ihr ein Typ angehängt hat, nachdem sie beim ersten Date im Auto mit ihm geschlafen hat. Zugegeben, besonders subtil klingt das nicht und die Allegorie zu Geschlechtskrankheiten ist offensichtlich, doch wie der Film die Gefühle umsetzt, die mit dieser Thematik zusammenhängen, ist absolut mitreißend. Regisseur David Robert Mitchell hat den Film nach einem wiederkehrenden Albtraum ausgerichtet, in dem er als Kind immer wieder von einer undefinierbaren Bedrohung verfolgt wurde. Diesen persönlichen Zugang merkt man It Follows an, denn die Umsetzung des Horrors ist assoziativ und sperrt sich immer wieder gegen Konvention. Wer auf Splatter und zu erwartende Schockeffekte hofft, ist hier zunächst nicht an der richtigen Adresse, wird sich aber schon bald darüber freuen, denn Mitchell spielt meisterhaft mit diesen Erwartungen, um sie sich dann zu eigen zu machen. Ein Muss für alle Fans des guten Horrors! Stimm ab! SF2015-1